


Homecoming

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Wizards, Reunions, Spoilers, mother and son reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Jim comes home at last(This takes place post-wizards, so spoiler alert!)
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Jim Lake Jr., Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Homecoming

Jim had assured everyone that he would be fine, no one would jump out and attack him. Besides, this was something that he had to do by himself. He bid Claire and Toby goodnight, told Blinky and Aaaaaaaarrrggh that he’d deal with what had happened later (hopefully after a good night's sleep and a few hot meals). As Jim approached his street he started to look around. It had been ages since he was in Arcadia, but he was back for the foreseeable future. And his mother needed to know the news. 

Approaching the porch, Jim could barely see a light on in his old room, small, but faint, dancing on a seemingly small breeze and oh come on really? Strickler’s shadow against one of the walls. His mother’s appeared to be missing. Was she working a shift? Jim whipped out his phone to text her but,.. Rats. Dead. He’d forgotten that it’d died in the past. Maybe the charge would return now that he was in the future? 

‘Stop delaying this.’ He whispered to himself. ‘Just do it.’ He approached the door and knocked. The house remained quiet, but he could have sworn he heard two voices stop suddenly. Then, hurried feet down the hallway and the steps. Finally the door swung open and there was Barbara Lake with her red hair, glasses and blue-green eyes which were now filling with tears at the sight of her very human son. Matching her, Jim raced into her arms and Mother and son were reunited at last.


End file.
